


Ride the Storm

by abbas_ragamuffin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbas_ragamuffin/pseuds/abbas_ragamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bethyl Smut Week, it takes place sometime in the prison-era before the Woodbury residents join. (Beth is 17, tagging underage in case) Basically, they go on a run on the motorcycle and Beth gets a little turned on. </p><p>This is the first smut fic I've posted, (and my first published story for this pairing - I'm very nervous) so please be kind. Feedback is wanted and appreciated - I will never turn down constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Storm

It was early afternoon when Daryl finally emerged from the cell block, getting a much later start to his day than he intended. Beth knew he wanted to go on the run much earlier, before the heat of the Georgia sun intensified its brutal assault. Though today he was lucky as dark clouds filled the sky, a storm was rolling in, cooling the normally humid air. As he approached his bike, she grinned at his surprise to find her already perched on the seat.

“Storm’s comin’…” she said, smiling her brightest smile. He looked up, surveying the clouds with swift precision.

“We have a few hours yet…” he motioned her off the bike with his hand, and when Beth didn’t budge he took a step back, finally meeting her eyes through a curtain of brown hair. “What do you think you’re doin’?”

“Goin’ on the run with you…” She told him, and she wouldn’t be taking no for an answer. He glared at her, a skeptical eyebrow raised as he looked her up and down.

“I don’t need no one comin’ with me.” He glared at her, crowding her personal space, no doubt waiting for her to get off the bike. She changed tactics, not wanting to aggravate him and ruin her chances.

“Maybe _I_ just need to get out of the prison for a few hours.”

“Ain’t gonna be gone that long…”

“I’ll take what I can get.” She replied quickly. His gaze softened somewhat, but he was still glaring through squinted eyes. “Daryl, I’ve been inside that prison with the baby pretty much since we got here. I get to come out now and again and walk around the courtyard, but I haven’t been off the grounds since before we got here. I’m practically raising a baby, constantly covered in formula and I’m starting to feel like an actual prisoner. Please, please just let me come with you this once?” her hand rested on the hilt of her knife, hopefully reminding him that she wasn’t helpless. He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

“Just this once…” he said, handing her a helmet. She smiled brightly, putting the helmet on without question, listening intently as he explained how to ride a motorcycle. “Hold on tight, and don’t fall off,” were his last instructions. She leaned forward, securing her arms tight around his waist. It wasn’t lost on her as they exited the gates that sound attracted walkers, and his bike was so loud it worried her.

But her fears, it seemed, were unfounded - at least this time around. The longer they drove the fewer walkers they seemed to encounter, and she started to relax somewhat. The sky behind them was black and ominous; the sky before them was only cloudy. The streets were dry and Beth realized the storm would follow them; they’d certainly get stuck in it on the way back. She didn’t worry about it, though.Fresh air never felt so good, and Beth kept her face angled to the little bit of sun still peeking through the clouds, soaking in as much as she could get.

Beth had never been on a bike before and squirmed uncomfortably. The vibrations of the bike against her pussy tingled; a familiar warmth began spreading through her from the sensations. Her arms tightened around his waist, spreading her legs wider to feel it better. She rested her head to his shoulder as the rush of sensation coursed through her, moving her hips against the leather seat. Living in the prison there was zero chance of privacy, and in the grand scheme of things, sex seemed entirely unimportant. But it was too late, and she didn’t fight the warmth flooding through her veins.

If he felt the undulation of her hips against his back he gave no indication. The drive seemed to go on forever and Beth was quickly building to an orgasm. She slid her hands down his torso, pushing her hands over his thighs. His body stiffened, not quite looking back at her until her hands ghosted over his already hard cock. She squeezed gently and the bike came to a screeching halt.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Before he could get off the bike, Beth planted herself in his lap, her heart pounding at her own boldness. Even so, she still had the presence of mind to roll herself against his hardening cock, giving him the slightest taste.

“For fuck’s sake, girl.” He growled, not touching her as he looked away. Beth removed her helmet, dropping it to the ground.

“I’ve never been on a bike before. I’m so turned on, Daryl. Please…I need you.” she brushed the hair from his face, unveiling those stormy blue eyes that were now shining at her, hot with lust.

“Right here?” he asked gruffly, as if challenging her to change her mind.

“Right here…” She breathed and their gazes locked, her hands sliding down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt one by one. The man was maddeningly quiet, biting his cheek the way he always did when he was nervous and other than his lust, she couldn’t read what he was feeling. His eyes were hesitant, challenging, surprised, and encouraging all at once. All Beth knew was that he wasn’t stopping her and that’s all she needed.

In her old life, she never once had the thought she’d be fucking a man twice her age on his motorcycle, it wasn’t even on her mind when she asked to come with him. It took her by surprise just as much as Daryl. She might have been nervous once, maybe even self-conscious. But now, there wasn’t even a shred of hesitation. Daryl was all rough and tumble on the outside, but she’d known him long enough to know he was a decent man with a good heart. He was fiercely loyal and protective, respectful of both the women and the men in their group. If there was anyone Beth considered safe, it was him. Somehow, she knew he wouldn’t judge her, or try to take advantage of her later due to her behavior in this moment.  

Her palms slid over his abdomen, spreading the shirt open and revealing his toned and muscular torso. A shivering sigh escaped his lips as her fingers drifted over the scar where her daddy had stitched his side on their farm – it seemed a lifetime ago. He caught her by the wrist before she could slide his shirt down his arms. If she wasn’t so desperate she might ask why, but then his hands were on her hips pulling her closer.

His hands were on her ass, caressing her, teasing her; now just barely touching her, then taking great handfuls of her flesh and squeezing hard, making her moan. Beth closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensation of being touched in the way she’d dreamed about, as if he owned her body. His free hand sliding to her hair and pulling her closer, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He was hard all over: his cock, his arms, his shoulders.

She dug her nails into the solid cords of his shoulders, grinding her pussy against his cock, wanting all his ferocious power. She'd never been a very responsive girl, but now every touch made her shiver, every kiss brought a hungry moan from her throat, and her hands were all over him, caressing his face, stealing inside his shirt, even reaching down to feel his hardness, a hardness that thrilled her so much, knowing that she was the cause, that he was like this because of her. His groans and her desire made her bold, and for once she followed her desires without thought of what came next – of what anyone might think of her. She bit his lip and went so far as to unzip his pants, her hands burning with the need to feel what she'd done to him.

"Oh God!" she moaned and Daryl’s answering groan of desire sent a spear of pure longing right through her. 

Beth had never held a man like this, with such boldness and certainty, to her own shock and disbelief. She moaned as he kissed her mouth and her neck as his hands slid up and pushed the tank top out of the way and took possession of her breasts. Her thoughts were silenced as his mouth roved over her chin, across her jaw, down her neck. Her hands fisted in his hair, holding him in place as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Yes, Daryl….just like that.” He looked up then and she saw that look: the look she'd been fantasizing about seeing in this man's eyes: desire so intense it looked like fury.

“Tsk, tsk…what would your daddy say if he knew his little girl was fuckin’ rednecks on motorcycles on the wide open road?” There was no judgment in his voice, no hint of disapproval or disgust as he smirked at her. It was just a look of appreciative wonder. ~~~~

“Doesn’t matter…daddy won’t know.” she stood for the few brief seconds it took to shimmy out of her pants and panties, and Daryl took the chance and slid back on the seat to give her more room. He wouldn't tell anyone, she knew, not just because of her father, but even if this plague had never happened, she’s almost positive that Daryl Dixon wasn’t the type to kiss and tell.

She wasn't shy as she looked right into his eyes to make sure she had his attention and then she straddled his lap again. She didn’t want to waste time explaining her behavior to him or to herself, or to make nervous apologies and rationalizations. She’d never felt more free and wanton or more incredibly female then she did right now as his hand came up the inside of her thigh, his fingers finding her wetness like a burglar finds a hidden treasure.

“Fuckin’ hell, you’re soaked…” His eyes were wild with such hunger that she felt herself melt in the heat of his consuming need. When his mouth came down on hers and he pressed that lean hard body against her and she felt the hardness of his chest on her skin, she just melted against him, pushing her hips against that thick, hard bulge in his jeans.

Beth moaned into his mouth as his finger slipped inside, his passion exciting her, making her open her mouth to him and letting him take whatever he wanted.

Daryl didn’t put up as much of a fight as she expected – didn’t even try to talk her out of it. He didn’t even ask if she was a virgin. She wasn’t; Jimmy was her first kiss, her first time, and that was the whole of her sexual experience. But Daryl didn’t ask, so she didn’t tell. If they thought about, they would come to the conclusion that this was wrong. But then, there was no right or wrong anymore, not in any way that seemed sustainable, at least. There was no one to enforce the laws, and nothing felt wrong about what he was doing – what he was making her feel.

Her moans and gasps of pleasure were probably the first genuine emotion she'd shown in weeks. She knew that Daryl saw her as something fragile – that everyone – only saw her as a child. What Daryl didn’t know, what none of them knew, was that all her fragility was gone – she didn’t cry anymore, they all had jobs to do and she did hers just as well, if not better than anyone. She was still kind, but she was harder now. She was raising a baby that wasn’t hers, playing the role of a mother and caretaker when she should’ve been preparing for college, or starting her own band.

She shed that role here, however, embracing the last bits of life available to her, fully in control of her own choices. This wasn’t rebellion; she wasn’t shedding one identity for the other. But she was seventeen and her life had been ripped away before it even started, before she even knew what had happened. There was no prom, no high school graduation, no college – all her dreams gone in a plague that gave life to the dead and stole life from the people nearest and dearest to heart. In the prison, under the watchful eye of her father and Maggie, she was the good little farmer’s daughter, an identity she didn’t exactly resent, but that girl was gone.

When they were done here they’d go back to their routine – she the farmer’s daughter and he the stoic, brooding hunter they all know and love. With Daryl, she could be someone else. His impatience thrilled her and was just what she'd wanted and been aching for – that wild and desperate passion that matched her need of him. Here she was alive. It might happen again, it might not. It didn’t matter. She slid her hand down and making quick work of his pants, took his cock in her hand and stroked him, feeling it twitch with eagerness as he met her eyes.

“No, not yet. Turn around…” he ordered, pulling her wrist from his pants. She stood, and in her confusion, Daryl guided her exactly where he wanted her. With one arm across her lower abdomen and one arm across her chest, he brought her back so she was bowed backwards with her back against his chest, spread wide open on his lap.

“Gotta make sure you’re ready…” Then his hands were on her body, moving up her sides, massaging and kneading her breasts, caressing her all over all at once. Her head fell back against his shoulder with a breathless sigh, and with a fist in her hair, Daryl dragged his lips over her exposed throat, scraping her with his teeth.

She felt lost in the sheer expanse of his muscular frame, every part of him made her feel infinitely smaller. He claimed her mouth in another kiss as his thick fingers slipped down to the core of her center. She spread open wider as she reached back for his hair, moaning into his mouth and sucking his tongue, moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

Daryl, for the most part, had seemed generally unaware of her existence since the moment he rode onto their farm. But Beth had been watching him, fascinated by the mystery that surrounded him. She’s wanted his touch, his hands on her skin, all winter long. Beth could feel something warm coil deep within her, watching his calloused fingers wrapping themselves one by one around the crossbow as he fought off walkers. She’s seen the tenseness in Daryl’s hands as he wields the weapon with such fluid grace and force – as though the weapon were simply an extension of his arm. She watched it all silently from the sidelines, taking it all in while suppressing the thoughts of Daryl holding her in the same way – those large calloused hands grasping her shoulders and pushing her down to the cold concrete floors, or the mattress in her cell as his long fingers play along her naked skin.

And a mystery he still was. She knew he had experience, he had to have had. But his hands were as eager as they were hesitant. Rough and gentle and everything in between. Daryl growled softly in appreciation as she practically fucked herself on his fingers, his grip tightening on her waist to still her. But how could she be still? Every nerve in her body was on fire, trembling with the need he woke in her. Hearing any more of the soft grunts and rumbles he makes might just end her, and they haven’t even truly begun yet. She reached down between them, gripping his cock, squeezing him and started a slow pump.

“Hell of’a grip, girl,” Daryl growled as he pushed another finger in, further opening her up to him, “Yer stronger than you look.”

Beth groaned at his words and smiled, a compliment from Daryl Dixon was not to be taken lightly. She was equally annoyed and grateful for his gentle treatment in making sure she’s ready, but she wanted those hands treating her roughly, making her ache for more; not like  _this._  She increased the speed of her hand, bringing him along. Beth arched her back with a sharp hiss as another finger slowly added to her preparation. She had to let him go.

It felt good, too good, riding Daryl’s thick fingers and being stretched open, and she knew that Daryl’s hand on her hip is bruising and that she’ll be sore tomorrow and it’s  _delicious_. It could go on and on like this, his fingers stretching and thrusting within her, and she wouldn’t mind. She has longed for his hands touching her in wicked ways and now that they are, she doesn’t mind it going on forever. She could get her pleasure just from this, but she doesn’t want to. She wants to beg, moan, and cry out, “ _I want your cock_ ,” but she can’t find her voice.

Never had she been more exposed and vulnerable, and it only increased her arousal to levels she’d never experienced. Her body began to tremble as sharp heat coiled deep in her abdomen.His tongue was already fucking her mouth, his fingers teasing her to the edge of madness, and she let him do what he wanted. She needed this man, and as if reading her mind, he removed his fingers from within her.

Beth gasped, her body tensing as she felt the smooth head of his cock slip inside her. A loud moan escaped her as he filled her slowly, so slowly that she felt every vein, every bump as his blunt cock stretched her open, sending rockets of pleasure to her brain. She spread herself wide and sucked him in, surrendered totally, determined that he leave no part of her untouched. He was big and thick, but not uncomfortably so, her inner walls twitching with little spasms as she strained to take him. He stilled his fingers, kissing her neck as she moaned incoherently, feeling him throbbing inside her, hard, hot, pulsing with electric currents.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Beth…I’ve wanted you. Never thought…” his voice is rough as it trails off, apparently as unable to speak as she is. His rhythmic fingertips combined with his deep, slow thrusts have caused her to forget how to string words together. He’d been rushing through the foreplay, but once he slid inside her, he slowed his pace to the point of torture.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she gasped for breath. He filled her completely, stuffing her full as her pussy frantically bathed him with her own lubrication and stretched to accommodate him. This position kept her exposed and vulnerable, his hands able to caress her body as he held himself still inside her, his lips permanently attached to her neck, jaw and lips. Then Beth cried out, enveloped in delicious pain as Daryl drove his whole length into her, spearing her deep. Her hand fisted in his hair, panting and holding on as if that was all that would keep her grounded.

“Tell me what you wanted – what you thought of…” she asked in a breathless jumble. A low rumble escaped not unlike a chuckle, and he tightened his arm around her waist.

“Wanted to put my cock in your mouth while I suck on your pussy…” he breathed, his lips against her cheek, “Wanted to feel your hands on me, scratching me as I fuck you ‘til you screamed.” Her fingers tightened in his hair; over and over, she pushed back onto him, grinding and rutting in mindless ecstasy, his fist in her hair holding her head at a backwards angle.

“What else?”

“Wanna cum on you, in you, watch you swallow it. Wanna bite your pretty neck, leave a mark and let everyone know you’re mine.” For emphasis he once again dragged his teeth over the exposed skin of her neck, sending shivers tearing along her spine.

They stopped talking; she couldn’t be bothered with that now. He was moving inside her, filling her, giving her exactly what she needed and she was fused to him, his body moving within her and possessing her from the inside. The slap of skin against skin reverberated around them, heated flesh against heated flesh; rough calloused hands against her smooth skin. Her screams rising above the sounds their bodies make together.

“Keep it down, girl…” he gruffed in her ear, his hand closing over her throat – not enough to block her breathing, just enough to keep her quiet. Her hand came up and gripped his wrist, but she didn't try to pull it off. 

It was shocking and alarming and almost frightening, as if he'd unlocked a new part of her, a new and unexpected place she'd never even known existed, something deep and primitive. He wasn’t being rough, and he was by no means hurting her. She trusted him implicitly, abandoning herself to him in a way she had never done and likely would never do again. This was more than just making love. This was something raw and elemental and necessary.

Just when she thought she could hardly stand anymore pleasure, he simultaneously bit her neck, pinched her nipple between his thumb and middle finger, pressed down on her clit and thrust upwards into her body. The pressure was released and her body seized as he held her firm against him, riding her through her first real orgasm. Jimmy tried but he just didn’t last long enough. She faked it for his ego, but not with Daryl, stars filled her vision as she trembled with the force of it all the way to her bones and deeper still.

“I’ve gotcha, girl…let it go; that’s right…” She was pliant, boneless and liquefied – little more than a rag doll, his rag doll. She struggled for breath and waited for the world to stop spinning around her. Her hand was a vice grip around his wrist and he released her breast, his hold loosened on her body. Beth stood instantly and turned to face him, straddling his lap once more and guiding his cock inside her. A soft sigh escaped her as she began riding him.

He slapped her on the ass. A hard slap, as if punishing her for her own desirability. Then he caressed her softly, followed by another. She slid her legs around his back and ground her hips against his, lifting and rolling against him, sighing in pleasure as she felt him even deeper. A low hiss escaped as his eyes closed, his hands tightening their hold on her – hard, possessive, and perfect.

“Ya like that, Daryl?” he chuckled, nodding once as his gaze locked on hers. She kept up the pace, using his reactions to gauge what he really liked. His hand alternated between spanks and firm grips that pulled her into him harder and harder each time.

“Good girl…ride me harder…”

“Daryl…” his name was a plea on her lips and she didn’t even know what she was asking for. She couldn’t get any closer, he was inside her and her arms were locked around his neck, his mouth panting heavily against her neck. She wanted to tell him she’s dreamed of this, all the ways she imagined them fucking in so many different scenarios.

“More…” was all that escaped her lips. Even her wildest fantasy couldn’t compete with the reality of having him real and hard inside her. This was primal, beyond thought – beyond reason. It was the glorious freedom of total abandonment.

Daryl soothed the skin of her ass with rough hands, tracing at the redness left there by his previous blows. Beth closed her eyes and released her arms, allowing herself to lay back against the bike. It was horribly uncomfortable, but he adjusted with her, an arm under the small of her back supporting her. She opened her eyes to see him, his eyes as dark and stormy as the clouds above them.

“Look at you; naked, sprawled out and wide open on my bike…” he said as he began to fuck her. “You look like a slut, a woman who’ll do anything to get fucked, anything to feel my cock inside you. You’re just loving it, ain’t ya Beth?”

“Yes!” she cried passionately. _Wide open. Slut_. _Exposed. Fucked._ His filthy words licked at her, dancing around her mind as his cock thrust in and out of her body, unleashing a flood of her own passions. She squeezed and tightened around him repeatedly, teasing him the only way she could. He lifted her then, bringing her back to sit straddled in his lap. She wanted to bury her hands in his hair, but he had already taken her wrists and held them behind her back.

He held them there as he kissed her, his hunger acute, his passion exciting her, making her open her mouth to him and let him take whatever else he wanted. She was too weak with satisfaction to fight him, and what good would it have done anyhow? Her cheek resting against his; she whispered a silky, seductive plea, “ _Fuck me,_  Daryl. Make me yours.”

Daryl stared in disbelief before nodding, his thick fingers digging into her side as he thrust his hips forward. The increase of pleasure was instantaneous and she groaned at the motions, moving her hips and rolling them just as he surged forward. His eyes closed and mouth slack, she relished his deep moans at the sudden tightening of her walls around him. It goes on for what seems to be eternity, Daryl smirking as he gave another hard thrust until she arched her back, her body convulsing.

“Cum for me, Beth…” She gave him all she had, rushing through her orgasm, falling into complete surrender. She couldn’t help it. It all just poured out of her in great gushes of embarrassing rapture as she moaned and sobbed, begging him for all he had, grinding her eager pussy against him. He pulled out with a hoarse, low groan, not daring to cum inside her.

Beth shuddered as the warmth spilled onto her abdomen, her pussy clenching reflexively at the loss of him within her. He released her hands, and Beth instantly fisted her hand in his hair, kissing him hard and pressing herself full against his chest. She licked at his lips, devouring his mouth. She didn’t want to let him go, she didn’t want to get dressed, she just wanted to bask for a few glorious moments in the silence. There were no walkers around, and for a moment, she could almost believe the world was normal again.

The thunder rumbled above them, reminding them of just how little time they had to complete their run and get back. She’d be adding a few items to the list to ensure she didn’t get pregnant; hopefully hiding them from Maggie shouldn’t be _too_ hard. His hands slid down her back and over her ass as he pressed his forehead to hers. His hands lay flat against her back, holding her firm until her breathing evened out, the world ceasing its spinning. Her legs liquefied and trembled, as though they wouldn’t support her should she stand.

“We still have to drive back…” she mumbled against his lips. He kissed her one last time, smoothing the hair from her dampened face.  

“Meet me in the showers tonight…I ain’t near done with you yet, girl.” Beth bit her bottom lip, shivering with the thrill at the prospect of more.

**

By the time they made it back to the prison, the dark skies had opened, releasing a torrential downpour. The bag of supplies was smooshed between their bodies in a vain attempt to keep it all dry. As the group gathered around them Daryl was once again aloof, ignoring her as he always did, but as he turned to leave, he subtly winked at her. When she announced she needed a shower to get warm, no one questioned her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it! There will be a part 2 to this, but not this week, I'm not sure when, but it will continue at least one more chapter :):)


End file.
